Caught up in a Crossfire
by Vamp213
Summary: "It's easy to want something; but hard to know it may never be yours" Song-Fic R&R Stefonnie
1. Caught up in a Crossfire

_**AN: Hey Everyone I've Decided to write a Steffonnie Song-fic to the song Crossfire by Brandon Flowers Because I love that song and it kind of reminds me of them. I am A Bamon fan first and foremost but Stefonnie is really cute, Im thinking about writing a Bamon Fic so look out for that and also look out for my sequel to Drop the World.**_

_**R&R Enjoy =)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the VD or the song Crossfire by Brandon Flowers.

_**Stefan's POV **_

"_There's a still in the street outside your window  
you're keepin' secrets on your pillow  
let me inside, no cause for alarm"_

The difference between want and need is greed… I'll admit it I wanted to be greedy. I wanted her all to myself; I couldn't shake the feeling. But I didn't just want her … I needed her. Maybe I was just being selfish but I didn't care. I needed to hear that adorable laugh that made me smile, I needed her to be the last thing I seen before I went to sleep and the first thing I saw when I woke up, I needed her touch that made my undead heart " skip a beat". Maybe I was just being greedy but then again if you want something so bad it may turn into a need…

"_promise tonight not to do no harm  
I promise you baby,I won't be no harm"_

The only thing stopping me from having her is Damon. They have been dating for 2 months now… they both seem really happy but it pains me to see her in the arms of another man ( especially my brothers) knowing 3 months from now she was in my arms.

"_  
And we're caught up in the crossfire  
A heaven and hell  
And were searching for shelter  
Lay your body down..._

_Lay your body down _

_Lay your body down… "_

***FLASHBACK***

**It's been four weeks since my breakup with Elena… She chose tyler over me… For some reason I found comfort in Bonnie. She became my friend; slowly I started developing feelings for her unsure if she felt the same.**

" **Stefan?" Bonnie called "hello?"**

**she slowly entered the boarding house, shutting the door behind her.**

"**Anybody home?" she tried again but still got no response**

" **Why Hello gorgeous" Stefan whispered in her ear making her jump.**

" **I swear one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack !"**

I let out a light chuckle as I reached out for her pulling her into a hug.

"**What are you doing here" **

**I said as I pulled back slightly; my arms still wrapped around her waist.**

" **I came to give this to you, you left it at my house"**

" **Thank you"**

" **well I better go…"**

**she trailed off slowly pulling back from the hug but I wouldn't let her go my arms were still wrapped tight around her waist **

" **Stefan let go " she giggled**

" I don't want to…"

"_Watching your dress as you turn down the light  
I forget all about the storm outside  
Dark clouds roll their way over town  
Heartache and pain came pouring down like  
Chaos in the rain, yeah  
They're handing it out"_

***STILL FLASHBACK***

" **Do you really want me to let go?"**

_** Silence.**_

**I felt myself leaning towards her, our lips only inches apart…**

" **No" **

**was all she said before I felt her soft lips against mine. **

**The kiss started off slow but became more intense more real.**

**I easily got lost in it all emotions were coming out as the two kissed passionately.**

**Next thing I knew I had her pinned up against the wall roughly kissing her.**

" **Tell me to stop" I said in between kisses **

"**I don't want you to"**

No more words needed to be said, I captured her lips once more

**and brought her back into another Passionate kiss where nothing else seemed to matter.**

***END OF FLASHBACK***

_**  
**__"Tell the devil that he can go back from where he came  
His fire he airs all through their beating vein.  
And when the hardest part is over we'll be here  
And our dreams will break the boundaries of our fears  
Boundaries of our fears"_

I Was stupid not to make her mine while I had the chance…

Now im Paying the price for my stupidity. Maybe one day she'll realize I need her and hopefully she will need to to … Hopefully she'll _need me to _

" _Lay your body down _

_Lay your body down_

_Lay your body down… _

_Lay your body down _

_Lay your body down _

_Lay your body down_

_Next to mine …"_

I catch myself dreaming about Bonnie… about the times we had

I immediately reach out for the woman; who's not there…

_**AN: Thankyou so much for reading leave a review and tell me what you thought =) Have a awesome week ! OMG VD is ALMOST BACK YAH LMFAO XD God Bless :D**_

_**-Vamp213**_


	2. Vanilla Twilight

_**AN: Thank You for the reviews they are very sweet and keep me motivated to write more stories so Thank you I want to thank Rockerchick08, Secretlife92, BamonBrucas, Sliver flower and all my anonymous Viewers. So thanks once again for Commenting/ adding it to their Favorites / Alerting my story: D. Well I decided to write a sequel to it and its kinda another songs-fic but this time to Vanilla Twilight by Owl-city because it picks up where I left off R&R Enjoy!**_

_**Summary: Sequel to Crossfire**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the VD or the song Vanilla Twilight.**_

_****_

_**Stefan's POV**_

"_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here"_

I catch myself dreaming about Bonnie… about the times we had. I immediately reach out for the woman; who's not there….

Stefan groaned and got out of the bed grabbing his phone by the bedside table to

Text bonnie. The dream felt real the way her touch felt; the way she laughed and the way she smelt God the way she smelt like sweet Vanilla… I inhaled deeply the vanilla scent Invaded my nose awakening my senses. She is here with Damon. A low growl escaped my lips I was jealous, jealous that he had the woman I wanted… the woman I needed…. The woman I loved.

"_I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly"_

I grabbed a white beater and made my way downstairs only to be greeted by bonnie and Damon having a make-out session on the couch…

"Um..Sorry to interrupt but -"

"You wouldn't be interrupting if you left."

Damon said receiving a smack on the arm from a disapproving bonnie.

"Oh fine hurry up I want to go back to kissing my little witch" Damon smirked

I became jealous once again as Damon gloated about kissing bonnie, My eyes changed from Grey to bleeding black … my jealously turned into anger it was getting harder to control myself; wanting to go over there and wipe that smirk off of Damon's face … If he kept gloating I wouldn't be responsible to what happens next. Damon picked up my Jealousy another STUPID smirk appeared as he wrapped his arms around bonnie **My** Bonnie ! it was getting harder and harder to keep calm but I knew I had to…..

"_The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
are right where yours fit perfectly"_

"Never mind it wasn't that important anyways.." I trailed off wanting to get out of this situation.

"No wait Stefan!" bonnie called out

"How would you like to come to the grill with me and Damon?"

"I'd love to"

The grill was packed apparently it was couples night tonight which only made things more awkward. Here I was tagging along with my brother and his girlfriend to "couples night" at the grill. Honestly I felt like shit … watching my brother and Bonnie exchange glances and smiles towards each other.

"Baby Bird How about a dance?" Damon smiled

"I can't just leave Stefan here" Bonnie protested

"Stefan's a big boy he'll be fine..."

"Yeah go and enjoy yourselves" I lied

"I don't know I mean I did invite you…and I don't want you to feel like a third-wheel"

_Too late…_

" Bonnie he'll be fine besides if he gets lonely he can talk to Elena"

Damon said pointing to the brunette who just entered the grill with Tyler Lockwood hand in hand. So far this night was getting worse and worse. I couldn't take it I had to leave.

Stefan got up and quickly left.

"_I'll find repose in new ways  
though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
when I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone"_

_*** Flashback***_

It all came back to me the day I found out that Elena was cheating on me with Tyler… It was Sarah Bensons birthday party me and Elena were going together. About an 1 hour after we arrived Elena seemed to disappear.

_**I Looked everywhere but still on sign of Elena.**_

"_**Hey Bonnie, have you seen Elena?" I asked voice full of concern.**_

"_**No I thought she was with you"**_

"_**She was but now I cant find her"**_

"Don't worry we'll find her" Bonnie said 

_**Me and bonnie searched the living room , basement and backyard even asked people yet no one knew where she was**_

"_**I don't know stef; maybe she went home ?" Bonnie suggested**_

"_**Maybe" **_

_**A Tall Blonde approached us; you could tell she was drunk because she could barley walk.**_

" _**Are you looking for Elena?" she slurred **_

"_**Yes!" me and bonnie said in unison **_

"_**The last time I saw her she was heading upstairs with tyler but you know they looked -"**_

before she could finish her sentence I sped upstairs in search of elena.

_**One of the bedroom lights were on I slowly made my way to the door and opened it. My heart stopped as I saw Elena and tyler kissing. Elena didn't have her shirt on, they were too caught up in the moment to notice I was standing by the doorway. Bonnie made her way upstairs curious to see what was going on.**_

"_**Oh my god!" she gasped **_

_**Tyler and Elena pulled away from each other. Guilt was written all over there faces,**_

" _**How could you?"**_

"Stefan Im soo sorry I never meant to hurt you" Elena cried

"_**Who do you want Elena, Me Or Tyler?"**_

Her voice was low as she told me her decision 

"_**Tyler…"**_

_*** End Of Flashback***_

_"As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight_

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again"

" Are you okay?" Bonnie whispered putting a supportive arm around me.

"Yeah" I breathed

She could tell something was wrong and was not leaving until I opened up to her.

"It hurt Bonnie, Seeing her with Tyler… seeing you with Damon."

"Wha-What?" Bonnie stuttered

"I like you bonnie a lot; you were always there when I needed you, heck you still are. I was a fool not to tell you how I felt. I was scared, scared to get my heart broken again. Trust me bonnie when I tell you I'm paying the price; I have to watch you in my brother's arms when you're suppose to be in mine… I have feelings for you bonnie and there not just going to go away!"

She was silent, tears were threatening to fall down her face; she couldn't speak

"Forget it you don't understand" I said in a bitter-tone

"I wouldn't understand, I WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! How do you think I felt watching you and Elena being all lovey-dovey whenever you saw each other; wishing it was **ME **that you looked forward to seeing, **ME **that you wanted to kiss.

You don't think I don't know how it feels stef; whenever you were with Elena I wished it was **ME**… I do have feelings for you Stefan, but I also have feelings for Damon. You're not the only one who feels pain Stefan I felt it too…"

I don't know what came over me maybe all the feelings I kept bottled up inside but hearing bonnie say that; saying that she has feelings for me made me feel relieved. Our faces were dangerously close I couldn't stop myself I had to, I had to feel her soft lips on mine. I closed the gap between us capturing her lips In a Passionate kiss. The feeling of Want was overpowered by the feeling of need.

I needed her lips, I needed her and I wanted her to know that. She pulled back slowly not wanting to break the kiss.

"And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here"

"I'm so sorry" She blushed slowly getting up

"Don't be, I kissed you"

I said wrapping my arms around her waist leaning forward desperately wanting to kiss her again.

"I'm with Damon" she breathed

"Then I'll wait"

She kissed me again I could sense she needed this too. I pulled her closer and kissed her gentle yet fierce. She pulled back again because of the lack of air. I looked at her grey eyes boring into her emerald green ones. She reached up and Kissed me on the cheek before going back into the grill….

Here I am again wide awake at 3:00 in the morning because I had another dream about Bonnie. A smile was plastered on my face as I thought about her, about what happened. I laid back down continuing my dream about her….

I'll admit it I wanted to be greedy… and I know she did too.

_**AN: Thank you soo much for reading ! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought :). Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed I really wanted to get this up. So Thanks again for reading ! Summer's almost over :O  
I hope you had a great summer and enjoy what's left of it !  
God Bless !  
**_

_**- Vamp213**_


End file.
